Street Fighter The Hadou Adventure of Ben Masters
by MaximumEdge
Summary: this is story about the brother of Ken Masters, Ben Masters
1. Chapter 1

Ben Masters who was teh brother of Ken Masters was one trianning to be great like Ken Masters because Ken Masters was his brother and strong and cool. Ryu and Ken Mastrs works together and beat Shadalu and beat and save work. One day Ben Masters was one day in alley foghting with evil Hadaloo guys. "Why have you come place?!" Ben Masters yell and twitch eye. "Because, your brother beast and we have no jobs now and now you pay!" badguy said to Ben Masters

Hadalou guys said "Enough, now we fiht!" And Hadaloo guys jump on air, and lept too Ben Masters.

Ben Masters gut hit and he trip and fall. Ben Masters stewed up, and said "Hadaloo guys, you make me hurt, no I you hit!"

So then Ben Masters did spinning kick on one Shadaloo guy and then punch the other behind the head. The mask flew off the Hadalu guy's face and Ben Masters was shocked to that the bad guys face was like Bison's face, but like Ken's face and like robots face too! "What's the meaning of this!?" Ben Masters yelled. "We are called Puppets. We are like dolls, but we are guys and have DNA as other Street Fighters" one of the bad guys said.

"Why are you attic me?" said Ben Masters. "We sad, cuz Ken Masters beet M. Bison, now we no jobs!" replied puppets. Ken Masters said then "I sad for you cuz you no job and money and master, but you wrong cuz my brother save wurl. Now I must beet you to save!" Ben Masters then back flip and kick air puppet in legs and broke him in half.

"No!" shouted out a Puppet and het Ben Masters with a lasear. Ben Masters fell to the ground and was sirrounded by hundreds of Puppets. It looked bleak for Ben Masters, But then he haerd some one shoting "HADUKEN" and all of the bad guys were turned to dirt, Ben Masters lookeds around and saw Ryu in front of him. "Ryu you hepped me in time of need, you were Ken's best friend and you both trained together with Gouken and learned how to use chi" Ben Masters told Ryu.

"Ben Masters I need help rescu your brother Ken Masters. Shadalloos and puppets and robots are huring him and he need help" Ryu said as waked fast to Ben Masters. "My brother in trouble?", Ben Masters said, "I got help" "Good, let go" Ryu said. Ryu and Ben Masters get in Ryu's car, and drive fast to where shadalows and puppets and robots hurting Ken Masters.

Then sitting on tank is Sagot and he eting cornfrakes, then spote out cornfrakes as he see Ben Masters and Ryu in car. "Ryu! You humilitate me in crowd, now I revenging! Because nobody beets Sagot!" so he stewd up and yelled "Tigger!" and shot energy at car. The energy hits car and fire shot out and car stop and fall out Ken Masters and Ryu. "Why you shot us Sagot!?" yelled Ryu and Sagut say "Becuz u ar not welcom hear!" and as Sagat get ready for attack, he is punced by man in mask and falls to grund. "Who ar u misterious person guy i du not know?" asked Ben Masters, but man say nothing and start waking off.

"That was Q. He helped beat up Bison and Seth and Gill when Bison was destroyed and Seth took over and Ben Masters turned around and shutted "LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!" and a black man with a black gi and spikey hair and was red shot haduckens at Ryu from the air. "Akuma!" Ryu shouted with surpirsed look on farce. "Who is he?" Asked Ben Masters. "He's Akuma, he killed my master and killed Bison and almost killed Gill, but Gill came back to live and now he's after me" Akuma then looked at Ben Masters and Ryu with flame eyes. "Ryu! You will give into Dakr Hadoo or you will pay!" shouted Akuma as he spin kicked Ryu. Ryu caught his kick with one foot and threw Akuma. "I will never give into Dark Hado and I will never be like you, Gouki!" Shooted Ryu.

"You bet rbe give in to Dask Hatoo" Roared Akuma as power blast Ben Masters. Ben Masters hit, and is knocked toward Sagat and both on ground. "Get off my head" Sagit demaned to Ben Masters. Ben Msters gotten up and said, "Akuma, you no beet me and Ryu, good succede!" Ryu then Ben Masters kiked Akuma, who flipped into wal. Sagat go behind Ryu and throwed him at sky.

Sagat yell as Ryu hot ground "now i am greetest fightr in wurld! Yu will all bow to me! Sagot! Becuz i win you in battul!" and Sagot laff'd the laff overed quickly tho as he herd "SUREYORKEN" and is hit by Ben Masters who suprise him and knock him down to ground. Sagat angered at Ben Masters "you scared me for lief!" and Ryu say "You already hav scar, you ar losing all tiem!" so Sagat get sad face and go unconcinious. Then Aluma stewd up and say "Yo fight well, you ar son of Ken Masters, he liev and I want fite him two. But I fight brthur nou becus I am fighter, this fight is man to man, and I am a supeeriur man!"

"We can talk you!" shouted out Ben Masters at Hakuma. Akuma then did two weak punches, a weak kick, stepped forward and did a strong punch. Ryu looked shocked at Neb Masters and says "NO! Ben Masters get off of way" Ryu then poshed Ben Masters out of the wa. And then Goki telepotyed forward but it looked like he had up leg up and was skating on land with no skates and grabbed Ryu's arms and place with all black and lights flickered with sounds of punches and grunts and then Ryu was on ground dying

"Reyou, no die. We got help my father..." Sadly said Ben Masters. "Ben Masters, it good on her to fit with good fiter like yoo..." Ryu said week. "Ryo no!" cried Ben Masters as Ryu die in ground in puddel. "NO!!!!!" screemed Ben Masters as he got up and got angry face and turned to Akama. "You danger my father and kill my father friend who only fought you and was your son. What did do that four?" Ben Masters said as he lunched at Akuma and punch him and punch him and kick him in a face. Akuma bleeds and has broked face and says "How dare you runt I make you in world of pain!" Akuma then blast big energy power ball at Ben Masters but man in red Gi get in a way. Ben Masters is in the shock at site of of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

The red Gi man then shot a Sinku Hadaken at the bit energy black and it dissolved and it disappeared. Ren Gi man look back and it was Ken. "Brother!" Ben Masters shotled out. "Yes, it is me, Ken! Listen! Bison has a new boddy and is going to return in Shadaloo with new soldiers called Puppets and endanger the wolrd!" Ben Masters then pointed to bottom of ground to the dead Ryu who was sent to hell because of Shin Guko Setsu. "You died this?!" angered Ken. "Yes I killed Ryu and now he is in hel!" he laughed like smiley person and kicked Ryu's nose off with his big toe. "Don you dear kick Ryu's face, you daemon!" angered Ken as he did strong spin kick so strong that wing sucked in Hakuma and kick him like blender and wind.

"NO!!! this not be possibile! The wirlwind kick thing that sucks!" Akuma skreemd and as Akulma swirld he was hurt alot and flung a round. "Now yo pay fur mah freends desth!" Ken Masters yelled and slamt him and won him and then Ben Masters say "thank yo bro but Ryuhu is dead and i am sad." and Ken Masters say back "i am sad too, but i no cry nou" as a tear droped down from his eye.

Tear fall on Ryu and slide on face. "Let's go bro" Ken Masters said. And two got in Ryu's car and drove Thailand. On way they're, puppet in car attac the car Ken Masters and Ben Masters drive to Thailand which was Ryu. Puppet in car nock in Ryu car with in Ken Masters and Ben Masters. "Hahaha! I drive off road" said puppet as he continue attik. Ben Masters swiftly maneuvr car and dodge puppet in car and drive off ramp on draw bridge and jump and land after doing several front flips. Puppet car drive off ramp and fall in water with alligators in which eat him.

On way to Thilaind they ran out of gas and pulled into gas station to refill car. They went in store and saw a black guy with a moustace and suit without the outer suit and comed hair and boxing gloves on drinking tea. It was Dudley, and he was getting candy and cigarettes and beet. "Dudley! What you do here?" ask Ken. Masters "Bison stole may car, it was my daddy's car and I loved it very much." Dudley said sadly. Ken Masters locked sadly at Dudley and said "We help you get back car and beast Biyson" Ken Masters then pounded Dudley's fist friend style.

Then out of nowhere Balrog came in and busted glass door! "Oh no! It Balrog!" Ben Masters shouted. Then Balrog punches both Ben Masters and Dudley and then jumped at Ken Masters and kicked him. "You can't stop ! He'll kell you!" shouted Balrog. Then Dudley got up and picked out beer bottle and hit Balrog on top of head and Balrog kneed Dudley. Dudley fell back some and said. "Tiem too end this ones and for all!" Dudley said as he did a corckscrew blow at Balrogs face

Bellrok fall and get up and said "AHAHAHAH! That best you?" Balro then bopped Dudley in eye and uppercut his chin and it hurt Dudley an he fall and Balrog said "HAHAHHA I am victory!" Ben Masters then jump, Ken Masters then throw punch at Belrog but Belrog blpck and Ken Masters hand gotten hurt. Ken Masters said with hurt "My hand gotten hurt!" Dudley got up on feets and said "Belrog I better boxer and black! I beet you with my gentle skill!" Dudley then sidewinded Ballrog and hit him in ear and cheek. Dudley said "I hit you!" Ben Masters then land and said "Now let get Bison and go Dudley's car so I can avenge Ryu and live up to family name!"

So then they get to Thailand. Thailand was good grass and flowers and bees chirping birds and white clouds and sunset sun and happy moon. Ben Masters and Ken Masters and Dodley enjoyed the scenry until they saw the big Shadaloo tower which was big and tall and dark and above the clouds. They see Pupper guards ahead, so they jump out of car and car exploded and smashed into pupper gaurds and gate burn and way was open. They walked fast inside of gate and went inside Shadaloo complex And then they find Bison but now he was painted blue and red and was almost naked and a girl and looked like Cammy and but had thing in stomach like Seth and green eyes.

"What do in?" Yelled M Bison with wemon face after notice hole in wall with fired puppets dead and Dudley, Ken Masters and Ben Masters walk in. "N Bison I fite now avenge my friend who died to Akuma and not you!" Yelled Ken Masters as he shot energy and yelled and be american at M Bison. M Bison leap on energy and doged it. Ben Masters hide behing partition and found gun and threw it to Dudley. "Dudley catch!" Ben Masters said but Dudley not catch and said "I fite with fist like man to man!" And he threw gun way and landed it near Ben Masters who look on with confuse. Dudley then run and punch and miss and punch and miss and miss and punch. "He fast" Dudley said at about Women Bison with ggreen eyes and yin tang on stomach and look like naked Cammy.

M Bison then did super siko crusher and it hit Dudley and Ken Masters and Ben Masters! Dudley fell to ground and Ken Masters was hit up and smashed into ceiling and smashed through other ceiling and was smashed into sky and landed down in place Ben Masters and Dudley could not see because the walls were too thick. Ben Masters parried the hole attack and hit women bison in stomach and Bison was not hurt. "That all you do?!" Bison shouted. And then he did scissor kick at Ben Masters and Ben Masters fell. Then big french guy came in and M Bison said "Abel you misarable failere!" and hit him with ki blast.

Abel dogged ki blasts of Bison and jump into air and dogged more blasts and spun into Bison and declared self viktorios. Bison said with a freight "What be this? You no success you fail and Bison got more blasts shot and launched rocket from computer and rocket hit Abel and Abel fall to ground from air and hurted from blast fall. Abel "what this? " said and he got on foot and said more "Bison I will win you!". Dudley then threw Abel at Bison to stop him but Bison caught Abel and threw him to Ben Masters who was surprised and gotten hit from Abel being throw. Dudley declared "this no good, how we stop him if we no stop him in fighting?"

Bin Masters then said "We power combine chi to defeet Bison!" and then Ben Masters and Ken Masters and Dudley and Able put their hands together and charged chi in fingers. "No!" shouted Bison as he rushed to the computer and started typing at it. Then Ben Masters and Ken Masters and Abel and Dudley said "Shunku Haoduken!" and shot out strong hadouken that fused together into big hadouken that was as big as son. The super hadouken hit Bison and Bison fell to floor slightly burnt but not alot. "30 seconds until countdown" said a voice from the computer speakers. "no! I will stop it and make everyone safe and happy!

shouted Dudley as he rushed to the computer and started typing on it and deactivated the nuklear bomb luanch rocket.

Dudley start typing but cannot type well wit Boxing gloves on and stops launch but begins countdown to selfdestruct of base. Bison get up and said "You foo, you doom all us" Bison run to compter but cmoputer act up and wouldnt work as froze and still counting down. Bison said "No I get out here" and he run fast out depite burns that should kill man as they herd. Ben Masters said "Let get out there" and he walk fast with Dudly and Ken Masters and Ben Masters and Dudley and Abel. "Base blow in 10 meconds said base"

"They're's no time!" shouted Ben Masters. "Get on my back, everybody!" shouted Ken Masters. Then everyone gut on Ken Mastrs back and then Ken Masters did flaming spin kick and spinned fast to go faster to exist to where they could go free. But then they saw big machine and Ben Masters said "Stope!" and Ken Masters stopped and machine said "time machine on". Ben Masters then got idea. "If we use Shadaloo time machine, we can go back to the past and save Ryu." said Ben Masters. "But there is no time!" Ken Masters said and went back to spinning and spent out of there. Shodaloo explod and then all the puppets and dolls and Seths and scientists died and pody parts fell out and so did Dudley's car. "I have my dignity back..." said Dudley.

"We haven't beat Bison though, so we must go and Seth for him to fight him!" shouted out Ben Masters. But then Ben Masters was kick and looked at who kiked him and it was girl with dark skin and dark outfit. "You let Ryu die and now you pay for sins and I send you to hell!" roard Dark Sakura

To be continued....?


End file.
